The present disclosure generally relates to computer-aided engineering (CAE) systems. The present disclosure relates more specifically to shape optimization by morphing a mesh in CAE systems.
Shape optimization of a CAD model in CAE systems may yield peculiar results. Mesh parameterization is used to optimize the mesh of the model. In such an approach, using mesh parameterization, a shape basis vector is provided as in input to the finite element analysis (FEA) solver of the CAE system. The solver produces an optimized shape represented as a mesh that is imported back into the CAD model. The geometry, topology, features, and parameters of the CAD model is reconstructed from the mesh. It may take significant time, effort, and cost to reconstruct the CAD model in such a manner. Further, the CAD model may fail to meet design constraints. A system and method for fully integrating the CAD-based design, mesh morphing/generation, FEA, and shape optimization processes is described in greater detail below.